The child that wasn't forgotten
by Darkangelofheavenlylight
Summary: dean and sam find out that they have a half sister


ProloguePOV: DeanAfter dad died we cremated him. I was upset with him for leaving me and Sam but I didn't let it show. When were took his belonging from the hospital we found two letter in his lather jacket. We opened the letter addressed to us. I read it out loud so Sam would know what the letter said. _Dear Dean and Sam,Dean and Sam if you are reading this letter I must have died. I wanted to say I'm very proud of you guys. I also want to tell you I love you guys more then life and I want you guys to live a full life. I have be keeps a lot of secrets from you guys. When I want on a hunted I was injured very badly and I was found by a women. She is a healer and she healed my wounds. I was very lonely and I hadn't been with a woman in a long time and one thing lead to another. She called me three months later saying she was pregnant. On November 25, 1988 she had a health girl. I want you guys to go to New York to see our half sister and give her the second letter. I have try to keep her out of this life to many people have been lose already. I also think the yellow eye demon know about her.Love,Dad_I shocked that dad keep this secrets from us like that."I can't believe dad this we have a half sister" said Sam.

Chapter 1 "Dean wake up!" yelled Sam. Sam was driving my fixed 1967 Impala. The clock read 6am and Sammy has been driving since 12 am. "What?" I asked him."I have been driving a long time and I tried and I would like it for you to drive before I cause a car accident" He said."Okay I will drive" I said. Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road and we switch places. Once I started driving Sam fell asleep too. This gave me sometime to think about what has been happen these few months. I was shocked about the new of having a half sister. My head was swirling with thought like what she looks like, will she know who we are, dose she know about supernatural stuff and I wonder about the yellow demon going after her. I wouldn't let the yellow eye demon near her. I wish that dad had told us about her when we were young because we could have protect her. I also wonder if she had a good life living with her mother. I was 2 hours away when I heard Sam starting to groan in his sleep and he was also moving. Sam woke with a start."Dean we need get their fast because I had a dream about the yellow eye demon" he said in a panic voice. When I heard that I put my foot on the gas pedal.

Chapter 2POV: Thalia I pulled into my drive way. I was coming back from my classes at a community college near by. The sun wasn't shinning like it was when I was at school. The birds were not singing and the animals not making sounds. I walk up the path way to the front door. I walk though the door and the house was very quite. I know something was wrong because my mom would be playing some music. The house was very cold and my hairs on my arms and neck stand up at end. "Mom are you home?!" I asked. I didn't get a response. I was very caution when I went to look in the kitchen. I found something that could protect me from whatever was in the house. My mom wasn't downstairs. I was making my way to the stairs when I heard something behind me. "Just like our father" said a male voice behind me. I turn around to see there was a man figure in the door way but his wasn't human because he had yellow eyes. I was afraid because he came towards me."What did you do to my mother?" I asked him. He looked at me then he started to laugh at me."You should be more worried about yourself then our mother" he said. He was coming closer to me and I had no where to go because the wall was behind me. I pulled out the knife and stab him in the chest. He pulled the knife out of his chest. "You are going have to do better then that" he said. He wrapped his hand around my neck and started squeezing. I started blacking out when I felt his hands let go. I heard two males voice saying to "Let her go".

Chapter 3POV: DeanWhen we found the house the front door wasn't all the way close. Sam and I bust thought the front door and saw the yellow eye demon choking a young women. "Hey let her go!" Sam and I yelled at him. The yellow eye demon let her go and disappeared. She hit the ground with a thud and a groan. She wasn't completely passed out yet. We got closer to her."Hey are you okay?" I asked her. "Yes" she said in a very soft voice. She opened her eye slowly. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of bluish hazel."Hello I am Dean and this is my brother Sam" I said. "You are my brothers" she said."Yes" I said. She started to sit up. "I have to find my mom" she said. She started to limp up the stairs. "Why don't you stay down here while Dean and I check upstairs" said Sam.She sat down on the steps. "Okay" She said. We walk up the stairs. On the second floor we check the first room at the top of the stairs with our guns ready. It was a bathroom. We went down the hallway for open the second door that was our sister's room. "Do you smell that?" asked me. I could smell an iron smell."Yeah" I said. We move to the last door which was at the end of the hall. The door was close so we open it and on the floor was a woman in her late 30's. She was on the floor and there was a lot of blood. She was still alive."Sammy call 911 she still alive" I told Sam. "Don't tell our sister how bad it is right"."Okay" he said.

Chapter 4POV: Thalia I was sating in the waiting room at the hospital next to Dean and Sam. We were waiting for her to get out of the surgery she need. I never told anyone but I had a connection to my mom and I could feel that she was dying. I don't know what I could do. I started to sob very hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look to see it was Sam's hand."Hey everything is going to be alright" He said. I knew he was trying to make me feel about but I already know that it would not be right. The doctor came into the waiting room. He showed no emotion on his face but his eyes give the whole story. I stood up and met him."Are you the family of Miss Apollain?" he asked. "Yes we are" I said"I am sorry but there were complication and she died on the operating table" he said. I started to cry even hard that I couldn't see anything. I felt strong arm warp around me and pulled me into a embraces."Thank you for everything doctor" said Dean. "We should take her home" said Sam. I pulled away from them."I want to see my mom" I said. "I don't think it a good Idea" said Sam and Dean."I don't give a F&" I said. I was walking towards the morgue were my mom was but Sam stop me."I know this is hard but we came back by tomorrow" He said. Sam was right I could wait till tomorrow she wouldn't be moving.I was overcome with exhaustion from everything that happen today and My vision went black.

Chapter 5The funeral was on a Sunday. They want me to come with them. I told them that I want to finish this semester with the college and they could live in the house until I'm done. I only have two month left of school. I was surprised our dad didn't show up. I really need him to tell me everything was going to be fine and that I should go with my brother. When we got home I went to my room. There was a knocked on the door."Come in" I said. It was Dean and he had an envelope in his hand."Dad what me to give you this" he said. He hand me the envelope and I sat on the bed. Dean decides to sit in the office chair at my desk. I started to read the letter inside the envelope._Dear Thalia,I am very sorry I am not there when you meet our brothers but I couldn't make it. I am writing this letter because I think this will be my last time speaking to you. I don't want to leave but Dean was dying and I can't let that happen. I made a deal with a cross road demon. Also I want you to tell your mother about me. I also my last wish is that you get to our brother better and teach you how to protect yourself. I don't want anything to happen to you.Love,Dad_

Chapter 6POV: SamI was sleeping when I wake up. The clock on the night stand read 1 am. I didn't really now but I felt something strange. I got up and dress into some Jeans and shirt. I walked down the hall and the stairs. I heard Thalia chanting something in Latin. "deus of lux lucis rector meus matris in tunc universitas" she said. (The gods of light guide my mother into the next world.) I walked into the kitchen were I saw Thalia standing at an alter. She was a witch."You are a witch" I said. She looked at me. I back away from her."I am not a witch, I am a Wiccan" she said. "But why?" I asked her."That how my mom and I can heal people we use the power form the earth and we never do black magic because that a one way ticket to hell" She said. "Okay but I am going to have to tell Dean about this" I said."Okay" she said. She blew out the candles. "What you doing anyway?" I asked. She looked at me."I was asking the god of light to help guide my mom to heaven" she said."Well we should go to bed" I said. She nodded her head in agreement. We went upstairs to our rooms."Goodnight Sammy" she said. "Goodnight Thalia" I said. I walk into my room and went to sleep

Chapter 7POV: Thalia 1 month laterI was in my math class. I was sitting next to Jason we because fast friends. I really want him and me to more then friends."Thalia are you doing anything tonight?" he asked me. I smiled at him."Are you asking me out on a date?"I asked him. He started to blush a little bit."Yes" he said. He was very shy when it came to girls."You can pick me up at 6pm"I said. The math teacher walked into the class and the class being.When class was over we left together. "I will see you at 6" he said. Then he kissed me on the lips. "Hey step away from my sister" I heard Dean said."Dean I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend" I said. Dean looked really mad but relaxed after I said he was my boyfriend."We are also going on a date tonight" I said."Alright but you are going to bring her home at 10 or you face is going to met my fist" he said."What the hell Dean I am a big girl" I said. Dean started to walk back to his car where Sam was sitting in passage sit."I am so sorry Jason, I will see you are 6"I said. I walked to my brothers car and got in the back seat."So what our boyfriends name?" asked Dean. "Jason Alton" I said

Chapter 8

I was getting ready for my date. I was wearing tight jeans with a read tank top. I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Sammy standing there. I let him into my room."What can I do for you?"I asked him. He sat in my chair at my desk."I know you can take care of yourself but I want you to be careful. Here my cell phone number if you ever feel uncomfortable" he said."Alright Sammy" I said. The clock on my night stand read 5:40. I went down stairs and put on my high heels to make me seem taller then I exactly was. We went to the mall. We went to see a scary movie. Jason held my hand though the whole movies. When the movie was over we went to dinner at Rudy Tuesday. Then we walked around the mall for an hour. "Thalia let go to the lake and watch the sun set" he said."I would love too does that" I said. Jason opened the passage side door. We went down to the park that was by the lake. Jason and I had are second kiss. I started to feel funny. Everything was started to became fuzzy then my world went black.2 hours later I wake up and I wasn't in my room. Jason was next to me and he was naked. I notice I was also naked. I can't believe that Jason drug me then raped me. I putted my clothes back on then I left. I went to the bus stop. I found the paper that had Sammy's cell phone. I dial the number on my phone."Hey Sammy it me can you please pick me up at the bus stop at the corner of west and maple street" I said to him. "I well be there in a couple minutes" He said."Sammy please hurry" I said. I was starting to cry."Hey want wrong?" he asked. "Just came and get me" I said."Okay" he said.

Chapter 9POV: Sam and DeanThalia has been in her room for two straight days. We try to get out tells us what happen but she wouldn't tell us. At night we could heard her crying. We couldn't take it anymore.POV: Thalia I couldn't face Sam and Dean yet. I just lay on my bed wanting to die. At night I would have bad nightmares or maybe it was a memory because Jason eye turn completely black. I know now Jason was being control by a demon. I realized now that it was no good lying on my bed. I was going to tell Dean and Sam. I got up slowly because I was still sore. I put on sweat pants and a big hoodie. I opened my door and walked down the stairs. I saw Sam and Dean on the couch watching TV. I clean my throat and they turned around. "Came and sit down" said Sammy. I sit in the middle of Dean and Sam."How are you feeling?"Asked Dean. "I feel like crap" I said."Are you going tell us what happen?" asked Sam. I nodded my head yes."Jason is being control by a demon and the demon made him rape me" I said. "I am sorry Thalia" Dean and Sam said. I started to cry. Dean and Sam pulled me into a hug."I want to help Jason because I know he is still in there" I said."We will do what every we can" said Sam."Thank" I said. "It no problem" said Dean.

Chapter 10 POV: DeanWe loaded a shotgun with rock salts and head to Jason's house. We told Thalai to stay at home because we didn't want her to get hurt. We made it there and I think the demon we were coming because he met us in the driveway."I was wondering when you were going to make it" He said."Well we need to get ready" I said. I pointed my gun at him. He started to laugh."That gun wouldn't hurt me" he said. I pulled the trig of the gun and he fall to the ground. "We don't load your guns with regular bullets dumb ass" I said. I heard him groan. We got the rope out and straight to tie him up."Sammy lets send this son of bitch to hell" I said.Hour laterThe demon in Jason fight really hard to stay in his body. We finally send the demon to hell. Jason was alive but his body couldn't hand the focus on his body so he passed out. We untied him and put him on the couch. We packed everything up and left and went back to the house."Thalai we are home!" I yelled."SHH" said Sammy. Sam pointed to the couch in the family room. Thalai was sleeping on it. She looked cold so I found a blanket and put it on her. I was tried so I went off to bed.

Chapter 11A month laterPOV: ThalaiIt was summer break. I final was done with school. I was packing some of my stuff into a bag. I told Sam and Dean I couldn't leave my car behind because she was my baby. We were going to keep my house so I didn't take a lot of my stuff. We were leaving tomorrow and I was worried because I keep having strange dreams. I don't remember what my dreams were about but I keep waking up in a cold sweat. We were going to check out places 3 an half hours away from here. It is rumored that people go missing in this house and there never seen again. Sam and Dean were training me but I didn't need much. There was a knock on my door. I opened and it was Dean."Are you ready to go?"he asked."Yep" I said. He picked up one of my bags."What the hell is in this?" he asked. "Well there my hair dryer, body lotion, shower gel,shampoo, makeup, toothpaste, tooth bush, Hair bush, Shower shoes, CDs, knifes, books, dream caught, Journal, pens, pencil, all of my shoes and other stuff that not our busy are in that bag" I said."Okay" he said. "The bag I have I have clothing, my mom jeweler, my jeweler, money, photo album, my laptop and two stuff animals that my mom give me when I was really young" I said."Well we should get going" he said. "Also we going to take my car because we are coming back to compete your training"."Okay" I said.

Chapter 12We made it to the house. The house gives me a creep feeling. The house was falling apart but still stable to walk in. We get are guns and flashlight out just incase we needed them. Dean went in follow by Sam and I. When I enter the house I had a feeling of doom. The house had three door entries. We decide to spread up and meet back up again in the kitchen. The room I was in looked like a study. There were empty bookcase that reach the ceiling. I was surprised to feel a small hand of a child pulling on my shirt that I was wearing. I looked to see it was a small girl. She was holding a teddy bear. She was dress in a simple dress. "What did you need sweetheart?"I asked. She held her small little hand out to me. She didn't seem to be a threat so I take her hand. I had to close my eyes because I felt like I was spinning around in circles. When I open my eyes I saw a replay what happen here. The father was roaring drunk and he was fight with women who looked like his wife. I saw the little girl was in the corner of the room. She was scared of her father yelling at her mother. The man was yelling that the women cheated on him. The women denied it. The man stranded up from his seat. He opened the drawer to the desk and pulled a gun out. The women run to the child and wrapped her arm around the girl to protect her. The man started to stumbles across the room and when he was close enough he started to shoot at the women. The bullets hit the women a few times but missed the girl. The woman wasn't moving and the girl was crying really hard. The man ripped the women always from the girl. He dragged the little girl to the front door. He shoved her outside and locked the door. He was going to let her freeze to death outside. He stumbled up a stairs not listening to the pleading of the little girl outside. I could believe want I was seeing. I followed the man up the stairs. He went down a dark hallway to another fleet of stairs which lead to an attic. The man shoved the gun into his mouth and pulled the trigger. POV: Sam The room I was in didn't have anything in it. Some part of the floor there were no floor boards. I sweep the room with my meter but it stay at zero. I headed to the kitchen were I was meeting Dean and Thalia.POV: DeanI was done with my room and I was waiting for Sam and Thalia . I was Sammy come thought the small door to the kitchen. "Did anything happen?" I asked."Nope nothing" He said."I gusse it a hoaxs"I said. "Thalai is taking a long time"Said Sam. "You are right we should check on her" I said.

Chapter 13 POV: SamWe went to the room Thalia was in. When we enter Thalia was laying on the ground. Also there was a women who was pointing a gun at her. When she heard us she faced us and pointed the gun at us. "Who the hell are you guys?" she asked."We should asked the same" I said."What the hell did you do to a sister?" asked Dean."Well boys my name is Ashleen and your sister is having a flashback" she said "My name is Sam and this is Dean" I said."What do you mean a flashback?" asked Dean."Well a sprite is showing her what happen here" She said."Is she in any danger?"I asked."No she not in danger think it almost a movie were you can see it but not be involved in what happens" she said."So why are you here?"asked Dean. "What dose it look like I am doing" she said."You hunting this ghost by your self when you know that several people already went missing" said Dean.The woman was silent.POV: Dean The woman was very hot. She had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were a bluish gray color. I would mind having her in my bed every night. I asked what she was doing here and she answered. She was hunting alone. I had a strange feeling. I wanted her but I also want to protect her."I guess we can work together" she said. "Yeah we can work together" I said. I heard

Chapter 14POV: Ashleen The air in the room got colder and at that moment Thalai woke up with a grasp. "Prick my thumb, something evil comes this way" I mumble to my self. Dean and Sam went to there sister to help her off the floor."Thalia are you alright?" both Sam and Dean asked."I am fine but I saw everything that happen here and it was so scary" she said. When she looked up at me she her eyes wide. "What worng?" asked Sam."You look like the woman who was in my vision" she said to me."She was my great great great grandmother" I said."The little girl didn't died that night?" she asked "No the house cross the road heard the gun shoot and they came and rescued her" I said."Is your great great great grandfather here?" she asked."Yes" I said. "Then we should burn and salt the bones" said Dean"That going to be a problem my family decide to cremated him because he blow his brain out and there a really big hole at the back of his had" I said."What do we do now?" asked Sam."We have to go to the attic and start burning it down" Dean said. "He right"I said. "Do you care if we burn this places down?" asked Thalai me."No to many bad thing happen here"I said.

Chapter 15POV: Dean I followed Close behind Ashleen up the stairs. The old stairs started to creak under our weight. "Are the Stairs safe?" I asked her."You should be worried bout the holes in the floor "she said."Okay" I said. She gain some distance when we were on the stairs and I couldn't keep my eyes off her ass. "Will you please stop staring at my ass?"she asked me."Sorry but I can't keep my eyes off of you" I said."Do you tell that to every woman you want to F"she said to me. "What our problem?" I asked. I know she wouldn't answer me.We were in the dark hallway and at the end there was a light coming from a room up the stairs. We made are way to the stairs. When we made to the room there was a man facing the window. When he hears us he turn around. I fired my gun at him and he disappeared then I saw Ashleen go flying down the stairs. She landed on the floor with a thumped. I heard a scream from downstairs from Thalia. I poured the gas on the floor and stuck a match and throw it. I ran down the stairs and pick up Ashleen bride style. I ran down the hall and stairs. "Sam, Thalia come let get out of here!" I yelled to them. We were all out.POV: AshleenHour laterI woke up and my whole body hurt. I sat up slowly and looked around me. I noticed that Sam was sitting at the desk near the door. "Hey you are awake" Said a voice behind me."Yeah but it feels like I was hit by a truck" I said. I looked behind me. It was Dean."You did hit the floor really hard and you don't have any broken bones" he said. "Yeah" I said. My cell phone started to ring. I picked it up."Hello" I said. I could hear some music."Mommy I'm scary" I heard my Son say."What worng?"I asked."There something in the house"he said."Where are your sisters?"I asked."We in the safe room" he said.The phone went died. A knoted from in my stomach"I have to Go" I said. I get out of the bed.

Chapter 16POV: Dean"Wait Ashleen!" I yelled as Ashleen run out the door. She didn't stop until she got to the parking lot. "Damnit I don't have my car" She said. "I drive you home" I said. "Thanks" she said.We got into my baby and Ashleen told me how to get to her house. The house was a nice looking house on a quite neighborhood. The front door was open and the whole was also dark. Ashleen pulled out her gun and run to the house the moment I stop the car. I went in the house after her.I heard her gun go off. "Ashleen!" I yelled. I heard gun shots again. I also heard little kids screaming. I run down the hallway and found Ashleen standing in front of three kids. I saw a man standing in the doorway."Alan want are you doing here I thought you were in prison?"She asked."Can't I see my children and my wife?"He asked."Get the hell out of here you lost that right" she said,"You bitch I see you have move on and sleeping with beauty boy over there" he said."I told you to get out!" she yelled. I could hear the fear in her voice. The kids were crying and Ashleen turn around to make sure they were okay and the man decide to run at Ashleen. I punch him in the face. I knocked him out. "We should go" I said."Right" She said. I pulled out my Cell phone and called the cops. I told the cops I heard some gunshot. Ashleen put the kids in the back. They fall asleep after started driving."Are you okay?"I asked."Yes I just a little scare he supposed to be in prison" She said."Are you still married to him?"I asked. "No I got a divorce when he was in prison" She said."Why was he in jail?" I asked."He used to beat the shit out of me and I had to go to the hospital when he broken my arm in three places" She said."Shit" I said. "Yep he was nice in the being and we got married young because he knocked me up" she said. I could hear her crying now."It going to be okay" I said. I rubbed her back try to clam her down."How, he knows where I live?" she asked."You can come with us" I said."Really" she said "Yes" I said.

Chapter 174 Week later Pov: Thalai I wasn't feeling well. I think I have the stomach flu because I couldn't keep anything down. I couldn't train either because I couldn't get out of bed. Dean and Sam were worried but had to go on a hunted and they were going to be a couple weeks. Ashleen stay with me. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in" I said."How are you feeling?"She asked."My stomach hurt, I am cold and I am tried" I said to her. "Are you hungry?" She asked. "I'm starving but I can't keep anything down" I said."Alright I wouldn't get you anything but I think we should go to the ER to make sure you are okay"she said."Okay but you are going to have to help get up and to the car" I said."I can do that" she said.POV: AshleenI had to get my daughters Emma and Jade really to go to the ER. They were three and their clothing on right. It was very cute when they try but we in a hurry. Then I help Thalia to my car. My son Drake help me put Emma and Jade into their car seats. I put a blanket over Thalia because she said "I'm cold". Her fever was getting higher. She was sleeping but not peacefully. I was happy that I decide to go to the ER.30 minutes laterI was setting in the waiting room. I had to wait for the ER doctor to come tell me what Thalia has. Emma and Jade were playing with each other next to me. They were scare to leave my side because everything in the hospital was very big. Drake on the other hand was playing with a boy about his age. My cell phone ringing and the number was Sam. They were worried about Thalai. "Hey Sam" I said.POV: Sam"Ashleen, how is Thalia?"I asked."I had to bring her to the ER because her fever is high and she couldn't keep anything down" she said."I think we should came back home" I said."No, I have everything under control" she said "Okay" I said."Sammy I have to go the doctor is here" she said."Call me back" I said. "I will" she said.

Chapter 18POV: Thalia NightmareI was dreaming. I know I was dreaming because I could control what was happen. I was having a good dream till it became really dark. I was alone in pitch darkness. I felt colder then ice. I was scared because I couldn't control this dream. "We meet again Thalia" said a male voice. I turned around to see the yellow eye daemon."What do you want with us?"I asked. "I want Sam to the leader of my army" He said. The yellow eye daemons walk towards me. I place his hand on my cheeck . "Don't touch me" I said as I try to move away from him but I was glued into places. His hand travel down my neck and he stop his hand above my shirt line. "Also you I would make you my wife and your bloodline is very strong so you be able to bare my child" he said."I would never let you touch me" I said."Well you will when everyone is died" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked."I am going to kill your brother Dean" He said. "Will never let that happen" I said. That when I decide to wake up.I was in the hospital still hooked up to a VI because my doctor said I need to nourishment someway. I would be going home in a few hours. Ashleen can in my room to keep me company."The doctor told me that you have very bad case of the stomach flu and that you should be good in few days" She said."That good to heard because I thought I was pregnant" I said."That very good when I found out that I was pregnant I was so scary" said Ashleen."How old were you when you found out?" I asked."I was seventeen" she said."I am sorry" I said."It was a stupid mistake but I would never change it because Drake, Jade and Emma are the light in my darkness" she said."Aww that sweet" I said."I think I should call your brothers" she said. "Okay" I said. I lay back on the bed. I didn't want to fall back to sleep. I was scary of see the yellow eye demon again.

Chapter 19POV: Sam I was in the car waiting for Dean to get done with the bathroom when my cell phone started to ringing. Ashleen was calling me back."Hey Ashleen how is Thalia?" I asked. "She fine, she had a bad case of the stomach flu "she said. I could hear noise in the background."Are you still at the hospital?" I asked."Yeah, Thalia is staying the night and so am I" she said"You sound tried" I said."I'm it a down side of having a curious boy "she said."What did he do?" I asked "He play doctor with a little girl in the waiting the room" she said."HAHA" I started laughing."What so funny?" asked Dean."Drake was playing doctor with a little girl in the waiting room" I said. Dean also started laughing after hearing that."Well I going to take nap before my kids wake up" I said"Bye" said. I hang up my cell phone.

Chapter 20POV: DeanWe pulled into the driveway after a long week of being away. We meet Ellen, Jo and Ash. Then we had a hunted for a killer clown which was funny because Sammy was afraid of clowns. I was happy to be home. Thalia was sitting on the steps that lead to the door. "Hey there Thalia"I said when I walk up."Hey "she said. "Why are you out here and were Ashleen?"asked Sammy."Well, Emma and Jade have the stomach flu so Ashleen is taking care of them in the house and I want to get fresh air "she said."I am glad that you are feeling better" I said. "Me too, I can eat now "she said."I think I am going to hit the hay" I said."Yeah me too" said Sammy.POV: AshleenI was sitting in my room. I was crying because Jade and Emma had the stomach and I wasn't getting much sleep. I heard a knock on my door."Come in" I said. The door open and Dean walked in."Why are you crying?" he asked me."I am worried about Emma and Jade and the lack of sleep" I said. Dean came in sit on my bed."I am not really good at chick flick moments" he said."Well you could give me a hug and that will make me feel better" I said. "Okay" he said. He hugged me and then the next thing I knew he was kissing me.I can say that he was a good kisser. I was lost in that moment and then I heard Jade and Emma crying. Dean stop kissing me."Sorry" he said. "It okay, stay right here and I'll be right back" I said."I'll make my self comfortable" he said.

Chapter 21When Jade and Emma went back to sleep so I went back to my room so Dean and me could to getting back what we were doing. When I enter my room I saw Dean had fallen asleep. I decide to let him sleep. I change into my favorite pair of PJ. I went to brush my teeth before hopping into bed next to Dean. I felt safe and protect lying next to Dean which I haven't felt like this in a while.POV: ThalaiI went to sleep after Sam and Dean came home. I had a nightmare. The nightmare was about Jade and Emma. There was something wrong. I could feel it. I wake with a started. The dream was still fresh in my mind. I got up and went to check on Jade and Emma. Emma was in the first bed. She was sleeping peacefully. Her fever was going down. I went to the next bed were Jade was sleeping. I could see the sweat pouring off her faces. I found the digital thermometer and took her temperature. The digital thermometer read 105 degrees. I decide to wake up Ashleen to tell her. I knocked on her door loudly. I wait second before knocking. This time she answers the door."What is it Thalai ?" she asked."Jade fever is 105 degrees" I said."Alright we have to take her to the hospital"she said. She opened her door and I could see dean sleeping in her bed.

Chapter 22

POV: Dean

Ashleen and I were at the hospital. Jade didn't have the stomach flu. She had appendicitis which the doctor rush her in for surgery. Ashleen was pacing back and forth. She was going to wear a hole in the floor. After a hour of not hearing from the doctors, she start to fear the worst. She sit down next to me. Her hands cover her faces and her body shake because she was crying. I put my hand on her leg. She looked at me. I didn't know what to do or say to her.

"Dean I'm scared" she said to me. I pulled her to me and hug her. She held on to me very tight. It was like if she let go I would leave her.

"Jade a fighter just like her mother she will be fine" I said. She looked up a me.

"Thank you" she said.

"For What ?" I asked.

"We be here with me" she said. She kissed me on the lips. The kiss felt so right. I kissed many woman but I never felt anything.

"Wow" I said. A doctor came thought the red doors.

" The family of Jade Blackwell" Said the doctor. We stand up.

"Yes we the family of Jade" Ashleen said.

"Well Jade is fine, we have to keep her here for two days" Said the doctor.

"Thank god" I said

"Can we see her?" we asked.

"Yes but she not awake yet" said the doctor.

Chapter 23

POV: Sam

The next day

I had to get out of the house so I went to the local café. I was sitting alone at a table working on my laptop. I saw a woman stop by my table and she looked around. She seem real nervous.

"May I sit down with you ?" she asked. She looked at the door of the café shop.

"Sure go right ahead" I said. She h


End file.
